This New Existence
by C.Reverie
Summary: When a chapter ends, another always starts. A big new world stands before them, but the wounds left from their old world have only just started healing. Question is, where do they go now? What does this world have in store for them?


**_Summary: When a chapter ends, another always starts. A big new world stands before them, but the wounds left from their old world have only just started healing. Question is, where do they go now? What does this world have in store for them?_**

_Pairing: Alain x Kagome; Steven x Sango_

Disclaimer: I do not own either series. Each belongs to their rightful owners.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

A pounding ache in the front of her head shook her back to reality. Faint cries of some creature unknown to her sounded in the distance, but they didn't fill her with fear or unease. Tired blue eyes focused on the sunset-colored sky above her as the powerful waves of memory crashed back down on her.

Her shoulders racked with sobs she struggled to bury and quiet down. A few deep gashes littered her arms and legs, but they no longer hurt.

Sat up against the tree behind her and leaning a small bit of her weight on her was her friend. A brown-haired woman a few years older than her. Her wounds were a lot worse than her own, much deeper and much angrier. She had obtained the bulk of them while protecting her.

Sango had already succumbed to exhaustion, falling deep into a dreamless sleep that nothing seemed to work on pulling her out of. Kagome let her fall more onto her shoulder and eventually into her lap. She cradled her close as she used what little energy she had left to heal up some of her deeper wounds. As she did, she gently removed an unconscious Kirara from her arms and tucked her into a little pouch her size in her yellow bag. Once she was in comfortably, she closed it halfway to keep the twin-tailed nekomata hidden.

She didn't have the first idea as to where the jewel had taken them, but she couldn't find the energy to care about that. Her worries about where they had ended up were the farthest thing from her mind as the same memories kept playing on repeat through her mind.

Laying a few feet away from them was that small pink jewel that had been the sole reason for a great struggle. Finding piece after piece, putting the whole thing back together and undoing her mistake led to a horrible ending.

By the time they reached the final fight against Naraku, he had already obtained a large fraction of the jewel. What he had was a lot more than their own collection. With an army of lower-class demons, he had an easy time getting them separated from each other.

In turn, he had an easy time finding them one-on-one and overpowering them.

They had a strife over the jewel, Naraku and herself, once he came for her. It took a lot of her strength, but she managed to retrieve his part from him and she combined it with her own to make the jewel whole again.

Just Sango and herself remained at that point, the rest of their friends already falling to Naraku's relentless and endless army. With no time to rest, he came for them both. Despite countless attempts to get to her, Sango kept him away, marking herself as his opponent until he finally struck her down.

Out of desperation, she begged the jewel to grant her a wish. She begged it to take Sango and her far away from Naraku. It was the only thing they could do. They would have died if it hadn't chosen to grant it. Neither of them were strong enough to take him down in their wounded state. Right before he took his chance to kill Sango, they both were swallowed whole by a bright glow. The next thing she remembered was sitting where they were, still covered in wounds from their battle. There was no trace of Naraku anywhere.

She couldn't feel anything familiar to her.

With Sango still held in her lap, Kagome let her head fall back against the rough bark of the tree. That tree was the only thing supporting her weight. Without it there, she wasn't sure she'd be able to stay upright.

Much like Sango, she could feel exhaustion creeping up on her. The moment her eyes closed, her consciousness slipped away from her entirely.

* * *

When she woke up, Kagome was acutely aware of the unfamiliar location around her. She wasn't in the place she had fallen asleep, and Sango was no longer with her. She sat up some, noting her arms and legs were dressed in bandages. The clothing she wore wasn't her own. It was a bit big on her. She pushed herself out of the soft bed and curiously headed towards the cracked door. She couldn't hear anything, but she could feel a few different auras. Some were human, but others weren't. One of them was familiar. She recognized it right away to be Sango's, and she hurried off in that direction.

"Hello?" she called out once getting close enough for them to hear. She stepped through the door, and finally caught sight of who she had been feeling. Two people stood alongside Sango- who was also covered in bandages and dressed in different clothing. They turned to face her when she made her appearance. One man and one woman, both wearing lab coats.

As soon as she saw her, Sango hurried over to her and threw her arms around her shoulders, tugging her against her in a secure hold.

"You finally woke up, too. That's good," the woman said, her voice soft and relieved. "I was worried things were a lot worse."

Kagome frowned and looked at her feet, slipping out of Sango's arm and letting her hand rest in hers.. "Where are we?" she asked, hoping they would give her an answer without her having to explain why she had no idea.

"You two are at the Lumiose City Pokemon Laboratory, in the Kalos Region," the man said. "My name's Augustine Sycamore, and this is Sophie," he added on as he motioned to the woman next to him. "Sango told us your name is Kagome."

She nodded. "Yeah… that's me."

"Well, I found you both out in the forest in pretty bad shape, and I brought you back here so those wounds could get taken care of," Sycamore said. "Where are you from?" he asked. "I can help you get home if you need me to."

It felt like a vice-tight grip had fixated around her heart, squeezing hard as she thought about her home.

"I… I don't remember," Kagome muttered, folding her arms as she gripped the borrowed shirt tightly. She knew she was lying, but she had nothing else she could say. Even if he tried, he'd never be able to return them home. Sango gripped her arm gently.

"I don't, either," she said.

Sycamore frowned and stepped closer to them, setting a comforting hand on both of their shoulders. "What about family? Friends? Do you remember any of them?"

"No…"

"Well…" Sycamore rubbed his chin and Kagome glanced up at him. He looked to be deep in thought. "I don't think it'd be a good idea for you to set off on your own," he said, much to her confusion. "Tomorrow we'll go see Officer Jenny and figure out what to do, but until then, why don't you two stay here?"

"I'm not sure…" Kagome was hesitant about accepting the offer. Wouldn't they get in the way? She glanced at Sango, only to spot her looking at her in a similar way. They were both asking the other if it was a good idea or not. Before either could accept or reject it, he spoke again.

"It's no trouble at all!" he said, smiling at them and patting the top of her head. "Oh!" As if he suddenly remembered something, he turned and left the room. He returned a minute later with a familiar yellow bag. He held it out to her. "Here's your bag. I set it out of the way until you woke up."

Kagome felt a smile pulling at her lips as she reached for her bag, taking it in both hands. "Thank you…!"

* * *

It was hours later that Kagome and Sango changed out of the clothes lent to them- finding out earlier that they belonged to Sophie. They were folded and placed in a neat stack on the bed.

They changed into some spare clothes she kept in her bag. As soon as she opened it, Kirara peeked her head out of her pouch and leaped into Sango's arms, who held her safely against her.

Kagome offered Sango a pair of green shorts and a light pink short-sleeved shirt while she changed into a dark blue skirt and a pale purple short-sleeved shirt. When she finished changing, Kirara settled on her shoulder comfortably, her tails flicking in rhythm.

She removed the bandages that had been wrapped around her arms and tossed them in the trash. By now most of her wounds were healed, leaving faint silver lines in their place. A few remained on her legs. Sango, on the other hand, kept a few on over the deeper wounds.

"Are you sure you don't want me to heal you up?" Kagome asked as she crumpled up the used bandages and dropped them into the trash. "It'll be easier on you."

"I'll be fine, Kagome," Sango said. "You still don't have your full strength back, so don't worry about it. They'll be better before long, anyway."

Kagome frowned but accepted her answer. "Let me know if you change your mind, okay?"

"I will."

She tugged on a pair of thigh-high socks to hide the remaining bandages on her legs and put her shoes back on.

Professor Sycamore's offer of them staying here for the time being was nice, but they couldn't take him up on it. They weren't from this world. They couldn't go with him to that Officer Jenny person because it'd only waste time. No one was looking for them here. It'd only lead to endless circles and that's it.

Together, the two snuck through the building as quietly as they could. When the reached the door, Kagome pulled it open, only to freeze when it gave a rather lough creak.

They both halted all movement when the sound echoed through the quiet building, pausing and waiting in case anyone had heard the loud noise. After a few minutes, Kagome let out a sigh and they both slipped out.

* * *

Come morning, the empty room that had briefly been used by them was discovered. Along with the folded clothing, there was a note.

_Thank you for your offer, but we can't accept it. We'll be okay.  
-Kagome&Sango._

Sycamore sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. What could he do now? They'd run off at night, and he had no idea where they were off to.

"Where are they at?" Sophie asked, peeking her head into the underpopulated room. When the note was handed to her, Sycamore shrugged.

"I don't know," he said. "I have no idea where they could have headed off to, either."

Wherever it was they left for, he could only hope that their words in the note were right and that they'd be okay.

* * *

C.R: This is the last of the new fics I've been working on (well, that I'll publish for now.)

Apart from Lucario and Umbreon, which Pokemon should Kagome get? (Those two are already decided on.) I'm debating between Vulpix/Ninetails and the Charizard line too, but I don't want her to have 2 of the same type unless it can't be helped. So, either one of those two, as well.

For Sango, I've already decided on her having Gallade and Espeon, but I don't know about the rest, so suggestions for her would be fantastic. No specific type, just what you think would be good/interesting to see.

Anyway, that's it for now. Hope you all enjoyed, and thank you for reading! Hopefully, I caught all the errors before posting, but, if not, apologies.

Please remember to Review&Favorite&Follow, thank you!

Bye for now~


End file.
